Naive to Love
by realistjoker
Summary: Naive about how to go about trying to figure out his reactions towards Aqualad.  Superboy constantly embarrasses himself as the two spend the day together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**-Don't own Young Justice.

**A/N- **So I normally don't write stories about a new show, but I love this pairing so much and there needs to be more Aqualad and Superboy stories, so I decided to test my luck and write this. Not the most perfect story in the world, but I just wanted to do something smutty and a little romantic. Once the show progresses a little bit more and I found out more about the characters, I'll write a more serious story. So anyway enjoy.

* * *

Tossing around, Superboy let out a groan as he felt Kaldur webbed hands move down his body and settle themselves on his thighs. Gasping he tried to escape his leader, but he couldn't get away. Kaldur's tongue licked his neck until he let out a small cry that caused his body to pulse. Snapping from his dream, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Feeling sticky, he pulled his pjs down to see white stuff in his underpants. A curious look crossed his face. The stuff wasn't blood and he hadn't seen it before. _Great I peed myself_, he thought. Another curious thought ran through his mind, he never experienced the white stuff until he dreamed about Kaldur. Maybe it was something biological connected to Kaldur.

Of course this wasn't the first time he dreamed about Kaldur, he always dreamed about the Atlantean teen. He didn't understand why he did. Out of the team's members Kaldur was his favorite, maybe it was because he was the first one to reach out to him at Cadmus or the fact that Kaldur went out of his way to make him feel like he was something, not just Superman's clone.

Biting his lip, he pulled himself out of bed and cleaned himself up. Going to the kitchen, he grabbed a bowl of cereal and headed to the living room. The minute he stepped in he saw Kaldur on the couch with a laptop typing away. A warm feeling ran through his chest as he looked at him.

Hearing Superboy's steps, Kaldur turned his head and smiled at the clone. "Good morning," he said. He noticed a blush creep to the clone's cheeks.

"Um morning," he mumbled sitting next to Kaldur. "Where's everybody else?"

"Black Canary took the girls to spend girl time together. Red Tornado is at the Watchtower, and Wally and Robin are in Central City at some festival for The Flash."

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing a report for Batman regarding our last mission. He wants everything detailed and how we could improve."

"Oh." Taking his spoon, Superboy started to eat his cereal while Kaldur went back to his work. Every now and then he took quick peeks at Kaldur. One time the other teen caught eyes with him and smiled. Superboy's cheeks flamed red. A flashback of his dream appeared in his head and he could feel his pants began to tighten. He just hoped the white stuff wouldn't come out. He didn't want to explain why he had peed himself.

Kaldur could see the bulge beginning to appear in Superboy's pants, but didn't say anything. He doubted that the other boy knew what was happening to him. Another smile crossed his face; he wanted to be the one to explain in detail what was happening, but the clone was still young and he didn't want to scare him or take advantage of him in anyway. His attraction for Superboy was strong, but he decided once he knew more about the world and relationships then he would try to pursue a relationship with him. If Miss Martian didn't beat him to the punch first.

Finishing up with is report, he sent it to Batman and turned off the computer. An idea crossed his mind. "Since the others are having fun we should do something."

"What?" Superboy asked. He was excited at having Kal to himself.

"Have you been to a carnival yet?"

"No."

"There's one today in town."

"What happens at a carnival?"

"We'll ride on rides, play games, and eat highly fattening food. It'll be fun, kind of like a date since it will only be the two of us."

"What's a date?"

Kaldur smiled at the clone's innocence in not knowing. "When two friends spend time together going somewhere and having fun."

"So Wally and Robin have a lot of dates?"

"Yes." Kaldur knew the other two boys did things on their dates that would make Batman lock up Robin forever if he ever found out.

"Do you think I'll have fun on this date?"

"I don't know. I have enough money for us to have fun. If you don't like it, we can always comeback and train."

"I don't want to train, so I'll make sure to have fun on this date," he said getting up.

Kal stood close and took the cereal bowl out of his hands. Superboy's breath left him as their hands brushed together. In almost a seductive tone, Kal said, "I'll get that. Why don't you get ready?"

"Okay," he whispered. Smiling Kal walked out. If Superboy didn't know better, he would have thought that Kal deliberately moved his butt in a seductive way. Knowing that he could never explain why his pants suddenly had a tent in them, he ran to his room.

* * *

**A/N**- Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, depending on results I'll add more chapters. If I do it won't be a long story, no more than five chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- Don't own Young Justice

**A/N-**Thanks you for all the kind reviews so far, they really mean a lot.

* * *

Screams of laughter surrounded them as children, teenagers and adults rushed to various rides or to the games as the pair walked through the carnival gates. Superboy stared in fascination at the tall rides and the delicious smells of funnel cake wafted into his nose. He thought that his senses would overload trying to take in the exciting experience. Never in his short life would he have ever thought he would experience something so exhilarating.

"What do you want to do first?" Kaldur asked.

Superboy's face took on the eagerness of a happy puppy. "I don't know. I want to ride…no eat…no play games. I don't know. We have to do everything."

Kaldur silently laughed to himself as he clasped his shoulder. "Don't worry we'll be doing all those things. How about we ride first, have lunch, play some games and then do some more rides before we leave?"

"Okay," Superboy said running towards the Ferris wheel. The G-gnomes had taught him about one and he wanted to try it. "C'mon Kaldur," he cried.

"Superboy, I have to buy tickets, so we can get on." Sighing Kaldur just shook his head and let the other boy enjoy his excitement, as he waited in line at the ticket booth.

Even if he had super hearing, Superboy hadn't heard Kaldur, because of his excitement. Getting the Ferris wheel, he stared up at it in awe. "Kaldur what's it like up there?" When he didn't get an answer, he turned and noticed that the other boy wasn't near him. "Kaldur? Kaldur this isn't funny." Fearing something happened, he ran back to the entrance, where he saw him standing in line. "Why didn't you follow me?" he demanded.

"I have to buy tickets so we can get on the ride."

His brain scolded him_. You're such a child._ "Oh sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright."

"So we just wait in line?"

"Yep, but we're almost to the front."

"So the tickets allow us on the rides?"

"Yep, games and food I still have use money for."

"Waiting is boring," Superboy said impatiently.

"This should build your patience; we're going to have to wait in line for all the rides."

"Seriously, then how will we ride all of them?"

"The carnival doesn't close until midnight; we'll have plenty of time to ride all of them once maybe even twice. Remember patience is key."

Superboy folded his arms in frustration; he hated being patient. Batman had told him to be patient in waiting for Superman to come around, but waiting for the older man was becoming tiresome. He still retained hope that one day soon Superman would come to him and accept him as his son. But a small part of his brain was telling him that the wish was complete bullshit.

Kaldur could see Superboy's irritation. "Patience always leads to the bigger reward," he said. The clone just nodded and kept quiet. After about five minutes of waiting Kaldur was able to buy a day's worth of tickets for them.

"Finally, can we go ride the Ferris wheel now?" asked Superboy.

"Yes my friend."

In a Kid Flash moment, Superboy let out a whoop and ran back to the Ferris wheel. Kaldur ran after him and made sure that he waited in line. "I hate waiting."

"Once we're on, your hatred will go away."

Admiration towards Kaldur slapped Superboy in the face. He couldn't understand how the other boy could always stay so calm, so collected even in extreme situations. He understood now why all the Justice Leaguers saw him as the best leader for their group.

To Kaldur, Superboy's impatience was a matter they would have to work on at a later date. He couldn't have the clone act in such a way on missions that would put them in extreme danger. But a subject like that was best brought up at a more convenient time that wouldn't spoil his fun.

"C'mon," Superboy said frustrated. A pout came to his lips as he crossed his arms. Looking around, he met eyes with Kaldur. Even if his face didn't show it, his eyes spoke and told him that he was disappointed and irritated with him. Superboy quickly looked away. He never wanted Kaldur to be mad with him, especially sense this was the first time that they were ever spending time together alone. Dropping the pout, he took a deep breath and tried to get rid of his frustration, hoping that Kaldur would notice.

Kaldur did notice and smiled. "Thank you for becoming calmer," he said.

A blush crept to Superboy's cheeks. No words came from his mouth as he looked at the other teen, before a thought came to his mind; it was time for them to get on the ride. "Finally."

Kaldur just shook his head, as they sat down in their passenger car and was lifted up a little bit, so more people can get on. "How do you like it so far?"

"It's weird," Superboy replied. "Why are we shaking so much, aren't these things safe?"

"Yes, but during the ride it's always going to be shaking, don't worry nothing will happen."

"Is this the biggest one in the world?"

"No the biggest one is in Singapore at 541 ft tall."

"We should go to that one."

"We'll make a vacation of it." Not wanting to sit down, Superboy moved around their car to lean over to see all the people on the ground, until the ride which forced him to slide against Kaldur. Smiling the Atlantean wrapped his arm around his waist to hold him in place.

The gently rocking of the ride combined with having Kaldur touching him, caused Superboy face to flush as he tried not to think back to his dream earlier. Turning he faced the other teen. "Kaldur…"

"I'm sorry for touching you, but you're getting to over excited and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It's okay." His eyes focused on Kaldur's lips, they were full and luscious. He wondered if they tasted like anything. "Um…" Both his heart and mind were screaming for him to touch Kaldur's lips with his own. Feeling his heart pound rapidly in his chest he moved in, but then chickened out.

"Yes."

_Do it, kiss him. _"Um…what ride are we going on next?"

"How about the bumper cars?"

"Bumper cars?"

"They're cars that we drove around in and try to hit each with."

"But wouldn't that cause an accident?"

"No the cars are padded and they don't operate like normal cars," Kaldur explained.

"Okay, will we ride together?"

"If you want to."

"I want to," Superboy blurted out without thinking.

"Alright."

As the ride slowed down and ended, Kaldur pulled his arm away, much to Superboy's disappointment. He wanted to stay on the Ferris wheel forever with the other teen. Being with him somehow felt right and he didn't want that feeling to end Getting out, he was so much in a daze that he didn't notice a stair step and fell flat on his face.

With a look of shock, Kaldur got on his knees and took Superboy's face in his hands. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Superboy grunted feeling his face turn red as he pulled himself up. Taking his arm, Kaldur led them away from the ride to behind a kiosk, where he got a good look at the clone. "Kaldur, I'm fine."

The Atlantean didn't listen as he carefully expected his face, pushing away some hair; he saw a bruise starting to form on his forehead. Without thinking, he gently kissed it. "I'm sorry this happened to you," he said kissing it again. "I should have being paying more attention to you." Another kiss.

Superboy's face officially turned red and his pants began to feel tight. _No this can't be happening._ _It has to stop._ He jerked away. "Stop! It wasn't your fault that I fell. I wasn't looking okay. Don't treat me like some damsel in distress."

"I'm sorry. I worry about you."

"Well don't." He gently touched his forehead and hissed at the pain.

"Let's get some ice for that."

"NO! I want to ride the bumper cars."

One of Kaldur's eyebrows shot up in confusion. He had never seen the other boy act in such a childish manner before. _It's because you kissed him, _he told himself. _He doesn't understand basic affection. I shouldn't have taken advantage of his vulnerability. _ "Let's go. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes."

Luckily for Kaldur, Superboy lost his attitude once they got on the bumper cars. Still feeling uneasy about earlier, the two rode in separate cars, but in a way it was more fun. Superboy loved to ram into his leader at top speeds. Kaldur returned the favors by chasing him around the rink, until he rammed him from behind. Thoughts of Kaldur chasing him on a beach filled Superboy's mind to the point where he knew if he didn't stop he would have the white stuff come out again.

Laughter escaped Superboy as he and Kaldur left the cars. "That was fun, we have to do that a second time."

"We will, how about one more ride and then we'll have lunch," Kaldur suggested.

"Okay. What ride?"

"How about the Tunnel of love?"

* * *

Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- Don't own Young Justice.

* * *

Superboy's mouth fell open at the other teen's suggestion. "The what!"

"The Tunnel of Love."

"I'm…I'm…I'm…"

Kaldur's usually stoic face let loss a small smile. "Don't say anything, I'm just kidding. The tunnel is for lovers."

"Lovers?" Superboy asked confused. He had heard of the word, but he was taught it applied to married people. Usually a man and a woman, never two males. Even if he felt things about Kaldur, he didn't know if it was acceptable for two males to be together.

"Two people that love each other."

"I know, but they're married."

"Not all lovers are married, some are just friends."

"How do people become lovers?"

"It's complicated for me to explain, because there are many different customs that people follow."

"What do Atlanteans do?"

Kaldur sighed. "We show our undying devotion by performing a rare task. For example, to prove his love my King had the sirens of Greece perform a song about his undying love of Queen Mera. If you know anything about the sirens it was no easy task, sense they like to lure men to their deaths," he said.

"Okay, so for us to go on this ride we have to be lovers? Can two males even be together?"

"Yes, two males can be lovers, but no we're not going to become lovers just to get on the ride."

"But what if we were?" Superboy asked somewhat disappointed by Kaldur's rejection.

"But we're not."

"But I want to be," Superboy blurted out without thinking.

Kaldur in all respects wanted to be with the clone, but he knew that Superboy only said it out of desperation. "You're speaking irrationally. We're not becoming lovers just for you to ride a little boat through a dark tunnel. We'll find a more acceptable ride."

"But you're the one that brought it up."

"I am sorry; I only brought it up as a joke. I had no intention on actually getting on the ride."

Silent fury filled Superboy. "So by playing the joke, you're making fun of me?" he asked trying to control his temper.

"No and I would never do that. It was just a small joke not to be taken seriously. I apologize. I thought that I could make a small joke. I sometimes forget that you are still learning about social interactions and cues. Will you accept my apology?"

A mumbled yes answered his question.

Kaldur knew he didn't' mean it, but he didn't want to press the issue. "Thank you. There are many of other rides to get on. You will like the swings."

"Okay."

"Superboy, please I am truly sorry."

"I said it was okay," the clone said. He tried to walk off, but Kaldur stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder. A warm feeling ran through him.

"No please talk to me. Tell me what I can do to regain your trust again."

"Nothing! Just drop it alright. I was being stupid."

"Do not say that about yourself. You were merely unaware of my joke."

"You don't know anything about me Kaldur. I am stupid. You think it, so does everyone else."

"You're not stupid, just inexperienced. Don't beat yourself up about this. You're just as intelligent as the rest of us and anyone that says different will never know the real you."

The anger Superboy was feeling dissipated into nothing as he looked into Kaldur's fog colored eyes. "You know the real me?" he whispered.

A smile came to Kaldur's face as he gently lifted his hand and placed in on the other's cheek. "Yes, I've been there for you since me and the other guys rescued you from Cadmus."

A slight blush crept to Superboy's cheeks. "You've taught me a lot about the outside world and I do trust you more than anyone else," he said.

"I'm glad. I feel we have a special connection."

"Kaldur?"

He wanted to do it; it was the perfect opportunity to kiss the clone, just to take him in his arms, to make love bites and officially make him his. It was his dream to do this, even if homosexual relationships weren't really accepted in Atlantis. "Yes," he answered.

On the other end, Superboy was feeling the same way. He intensely watched Kaldur's lips wanting to taste them. "I really want…" Suddenly Superboy's stomach started to rumble loudly. _Damn it stomach! I need to get this out._

With hunger the moment between them dissolved and Kaldur moved away a bit embarrassed about his inappropriate thoughts. Your stomach is speaking for you. I do feel famished myself, let's eat."

_Damn it_. "Okay," Superboy replied.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know."

"Well there is a food booth just a little bit from where we'll standing. We'll find something."

Superboy just shrugged as they walked to the booth. He tried to think of a way to say that he might like the other boy and not seem like a total idiot.

Once there, Kaldur stared at the menu above his head for a second. "I'll have two corndogs and a small lemonade please," he told the cashier.

"I'll have three chili cheese dogs, an order of chili cheese curly fries, nachos with extra jalapenos and a large coke," Superboy ordered. "Also a funnel cake please."

"You're going to get sick."

"I'll be fine," snapped Superboy. _Damn, you are messing up your chance with him._

"It's your choice; I'm just trying to warn you."

A couple minutes later the two got their food and went to sit down to eat. Superboy wanting to prove that he made the right chose devoured all his food quickly and then got two sticks of cotton candy.  
"What are we doing next?" Superboy asked.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow at the clone as he stuffed a large piece of cotton candy into his mouth. He almost felt disgusted. "Games."

"I still want to go on rides."

"You need time for your food to digest or you'll get sick."

"I won't get sick."

"I doubt that."

"I don't need to wait. I'm going on another ride."

Kaldur found no need to argue; he needed time away from the clone to reflect on his thoughts and actions since they have been at the carnival. "I'm not done eating, so you can go by yourself."

"But you have to come to."

"I don't want to. When you're done meet me at the games."

"Okay." Superboy walked away disappointed, he thought that he was driving away Kaldur for some reason. _Stupid it's because of how you treated him earlier. He doesn't want to be near you anymore, _he thought. A hint of sadness touched his face, as he stood in line for a small version of a roller coaster.

After his meal, Kaldur cleaned up and preceded onto the games; he was determined to win something to make it up to Superboy for his behavior earlier regarding the Tunnel of Love fiasco. Finding a game that involved shooting water into a clown's mouth; he took careful aim and won the game against four other people.

"Good shooting," said the game operator. "What do you want as a prize?"

Kaldur looked at the various stuffed animals; some were monkeys, a few snakes, some pink and white cats and one lone puppy wearing a blue superman shirt and a pair of combat boots. "Can I have the puppy please?"

"Sure kid, it's our last one."

"Thank you," Kaldur said taking the puppy. It doubted Superboy would want a stuff animal, but it was worth a shot and even if he didn't like it, Kaldur could just always give it to some child or Megan.

After winning two more games and getting a poster, a drawstring bag, he started to look for the clone. After about a minute of searching, he saw Superboy walking towards him looking like hell. "What happened?"

A green tint covered Superboy's face. "I don't feel so good." Holding his stomach, he vomited on the ground all over Kaldur's feet. "Sorry."

A look of disgust flashed across the other teen's face, but he couldn't dwell on that. "It's okay; c'mon we'll get you cleaned up."

Superboy followed him to the secluded area, where Kaldur used his water powers to clean his feet. He then got some napkins and a cup of water, so Superboy would wipe and rinse out his mouth. "I'm sorry; I should have listened to you," Superboy said.

"What did you ride?"

"Some ride called the Screaming Dragon. It went to fast."

"Did you vomit on the ride?"

"No after and then I went to find you. This is the worst pain I've ever felt."

"You'll be fine in a few minutes as long as we don't get on anymore rides." Once Superboy was clean, Kaldur found them a bench to sit on and rest. To make him feel better, he started to rub his back slowly.

"What's in the bag?" Superboy asked.

"Oh, I played some games while you were on the ride. Here I won this puppy for you."

He turned it over. The puppy was black with blue eyes; Kaldur told him that it was the last one. _It's just like me, _he thought_. _

"I understand if you don't like it."

"No I like it; it's the first present I ever got."

"You can keep the bag to, so you don't have to carry it around all day."

"What about the poster?"

"It's from the television show that Megan likes, so I'm giving it to her."

"You don't want anything for yourself?"

"Just being here with you is enough."

That sentence was enough to make Superboy finally admit to himself that he liked the other teen. That he really wanted to be his lover. "Kaldur?"

"Yeah?"

Before he could even confess a harsh gurgle came from his stomach. "I'm going to be sick again," Superboy said running off to vomit into a trashcan. _You're such an idiot; he told you not to eat all that food. Now I'm paying for it. He'll never like me back. _

Kaldur winced at the sound of retching as went and got another cup of water. Going back to Superboy, he patted his back, before he spoke again. "Here's some more water."

Superboy pulled his head out of the trashcan. "Thanks."

"Let's leave."

"NO!"

"But you're sick," Kaldur pointed out.

"I'll be fine.

"No you won't."

"Kaldur please I don't want to leave. Please can we stay for another couple of hours at least? Until I feel better enough to ride the Ferris wheel one more time."

Against his better judgment Kaldur agreed, "But only to ride the Ferris wheel." Superboy silently agreed, but before he could say anything another stomach surge caused him to vomit in the trashcan.


End file.
